Till I hear it from you
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: One shot... more ruhanaru... err a rumour erupts and that gets rukawa thinking...


Title: Till I hear it from you 1/1  
Author: F5C  
Genre: Yaoi  
Pairing: Ruhanaru

Archive: FF.net eventually  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com.

Artist/Band: Gin Blossoms  
Title: Till I hear it from you

Suggestion: Download the song and listen to it while reading… trust me more fun!

Disclaimer: Standard

Dedication: To Selphie

~*~

I walked into the locker room and immediately a hushed silence enveloped the previous chattering that overflowed within the same room. As per usual I paid them no heed and proceeded routinely and eventually the chattering erupted once again. Few of the juniors were pointing at me and ever so often that d'aho's name was mentioned.

_I didn't ask_

_They shouldn't have told me_

Amazingly the whole population of the school had managed to keep such a humongous secret as this for a relatively prolonged period; two weeks. 

However a secret as big as this can only stay hidden for so long, hence when I actually heard two chattering females giggling over the fact that the d'aho had a crush on a guy I stopped dead in my tracks. 

D'aho is gay?

_  
At first I'd laugh, but now  
It's sinking in fast  
Whatever they've sold me_

It gets better then that… the d'aho ain't interested in just any guy… he's interested in me. The moment I heard that everything went blank. I would have burst out laughing if it hadn't been for my reputation but somehow or rather, now while I lie on my bed and think about it, it isn't as funny as I first perceived it to be.

_  
Well baby I don't want to take advice from fools  
I'll just figure everything is cool_

But one thought still reverberates in my cob webbed mind… 

The d'aho is gay?

_  
Until I hear it from you  
  
_

This certain rumour, and by the way I'm sure that it is a rumour because there is no way that 'the' d'aho is homo! I know! I've started watching him… as I said this unique rumour has initiated certain actions from my side which allot me under a stalker position. 

I watch him every second when he's in the court. I watch him fawn over that girl. I watch him play bare-chested. I watch him play when his body is slicked with a thin layer of sweat. I watch him play and observe those taut muscles flex beneath his skin. I watch him play then stop to run a hand through those silky soft red locks.

_It gets hard  
The memory's faded_

I really do faller under the stalker category don't I? 

I mean I now practically know his normal routine; 

walk to school with his gundam, 

sleep in class and dream about being a basketball genius, 

go to the rooftop and eat lunch with his gang while they tease him about stuff, 

go back to class and sleep more and dream about beating me, 

come to basketball practice, 

blow his mouth off during practice and fawn over that girl, 

pick meaningless fights with me, 

stay back to do the basics with another girl, 

join his gang at Danny's and splurge on dinner, 

get back to the court and practice more then go home. 

Scatter a few random head butts during the span of the day and voila that's his whole schedule! 

Realizing my own developing fascination with this red head has got me thinking and now as I dribble the ball and elude his defence I desperately try to figure out why we are always at each other's throats.

Why?

_  
Who gets what they say  
  
_

It's been approximately a week since I tried to figure out why we dislike each other and all I've come out with is that girl. It can't really be that stupid a reason… or… can it?

_It's likely they're just jealous and jaded_

_Well maybe I don't want to take advice from fools  
  
_

People have started noticing my growing fascination with that d'aho. That girl in our team, Ayako is it? Well, she approached me today with Miyagi sempai and they tried comforting me. Point which I didn't get was why were they bothering? I may be confused but I'm not suicidal and I never need comforting. I blinked at them a few times, darting my eyes between the pair and then just walked away. Am I suppose to take advice from a pair that know they have feelings for each other but are too afraid to confess? I don't think so. I'll just be me, after all nothing's changed.

_I'll just figure everything is cool  
Until I hear it from you  
Until I hear it from you  
  
_

Easier said than done, or so I've realized. I can't seem to stop thinking about this certain guy. My waking thought is 'I wonder what we'll bicker over today' and my last thought before I sleep is a reflection on that perfectly sculpted body of his.

_I can't let it get me off  
Or break up my train of thought  
As far as I know, nothing's wrong  
Until I hear it from you  
  
_

But nothing's changed yet and I still don't know what to think of this 'rumour'. I believe that he's not gay; he's not even dropped a hint about him being gay, so how in the world am I suppose to believe that he is gay? 

But I'm going through my own small crisis… I don't seem to be able to thread a single thought together without him being in the picture. 

Suddenly, within this period of the rumour, my world has started to revolve around him… slowly but definitely around him.

_Still thinking about not living without it  
Outside looking in_

I figure that all will be fine… eventually. I guess time just has to work its charm on my growing obsession. I doubt that we'll ever be together, but that's fine… it's not like we'll never see each other, instead everything will be back to how it use to be. I'll just be a spectator of his life… a silent observer.

~*~

_  
Till we're talking about it, not stepping around it_

God knows what possessed me to saying yes to this dinner. I was so sure that all was normal once again, but all you had to do was ask and now here we sit on a grassy mound in the middle of the isolated park looking up at the bright stars; you chattering incessantly and me a silent companion.

_  
Maybe I don't want to take advice from fools_

I hang on to every word uttered by you but eventually the conversation takes a turn and you start talking about her. Typical! You ask me why I don't like her and so on and I reply monosyllabically as usual.

_  
I'll just figure everything is cool_

A cloud drifts over the sky and for a minute we are enveloped in a blanket of darkness. You take that moment to steer the conversation elsewhere.

_  
Until I hear it from you..._

You've caught my attention and you know it. We still stare at the sky while we converse… yes I'm actually having a conversation with the d'aho.

_Until I hear it from you..._

Another cloud passes over…

_Until I hear it from you..._

"Kitsune… I think I love you"

_Till I hear it from you…_

"Say it again"

_Till I hear it from you…_

"Nani?! Teme Kitsune!" 

Your face has turned a ghastly pasty white and you stare at me through wide eyes…

_Till I hear it from you…_

"Say it again" I reply monotonously

_Till I hear it from you…_

"Baka Kitsune! I said.... I said that I think I love you!" 

You spring up from your seat…

_Till I hear it from you…_

I grab your wrist and you still… I heave myself up and you stand with your back to me…

_Till I hear it from you…_

"What took you so long d'aho?" as whisper as my arms snake around your waist and I start nuzzling your neck.

~OWARI~

Man me feeling all warm and fuzzy now.

*grins goofily*

Hmm… me finally did this long overdue fic

Dedicated to selphie!

Here it is!

Hope y'all enjoy reading it

^^


End file.
